This invention relates to a pumping mechanism that can be mounted to an opening of a bottle. More particularly, the invention relates to a pump that can attach to a liquid laundry detergent bottle; however, the invention is amenable to other applications.
Liquid laundry detergent comes in bottles containing from several tens of ounces to upwards of 200 fluid ounces. These bottles can be bulky, heavy and difficult to handle. To measure the proper amount of detergent needed for one load of laundry, the user must pour from a bottle that can weigh over 12½ pounds into a dose cup that can measure less than one measuring cup. This act of pouring liquid detergent into the dose cup can be difficult for the person doing laundry, especially those who are elderly or have dwindling coordination. Also, an opportunity exists for spilling the liquid detergent when pouring it into the dose cup which can create a mess and waste laundry detergent.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to aid in measuring the proper amount of laundry detergent that does not require a user to pour the detergent into a cup.